


idiot

by ozzy (apiocho)



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Help, Improv, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, OH NO OH NO OH NO, Please Kill Me, Sunsets, Sweet, Tags Are Fun, comfort kisses, fluff?, go pico yeah yeah go pico, i utterly refuse to call boyfriend 'keith' i utterly refuse to, pico gets tired of boyfriend's BS and kicks him across the universe /hj, pico stop being a tsundere smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiocho/pseuds/ozzy
Summary: Pico was sent to kill him.What Pico doesn't realize is that the 'him' happens to be his ex, who mercilessly beats him in a rap battle and is just... so damn easy to miss.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	idiot

Pico's mic fell from his hand as he watched the blue-haired kid stroll off into the sunset. Immediately the freed hand clenched into a sweaty fist at his side.

"Damn," he whispered. The kid had wrecked him.

The kid: Boyfriend, as he was known on the streets, because no one knew his real name. Pico's ex... maybe that was why he'd decided to spare Boyfriend's life. Even though their relationship had ended on a bitter note.

A train blew by Pico, creating a breeze that ruffled his hair and blew across his face, and suddenly he was running, chasing after the kid, his trainers pounding the pavement.

As he ran, he remembered the arguments. All of them over text, because Boyfriend didn't like speaking. Pico didn't remember what any of them were about-- only the anger. Boyfriend could spit bars in a rap battle, but those boops and beeps were nothing, nothing compared to the inflamed, spiteful words he'd sent over text. And Pico wasn't exactly the victim in the situation either. He'd been the one who'd started it.

And he'd started it for a good reason... didn't he? Right? His hand tightened on his MAC-10 until his knuckles turned white. Thinking too hard about it confused him. Being confused made him angry.

Pico was getting close; he caught a flash of Boyfriend's white shirt, of his blue hair.

 _"Hey!"_ he called. Boyfriend stopped, turned. Pico almost crashed into him.

"Hey," Pico said again, panting, wincing against the pain in his sides. Boyfriend looked at him expectantly. 

Clearing his throat, Pico said, "You really kicked my ass back there, you know?"

Boyfriend shrugged, as if that were to be expected. Pico had forgotten how big his ego could be sometimes.

"How have you been doing lately?" Pico asked him. Boyfriend shrugged again.

"Beep," he said apathetically. It could've meant anything, but Pico could read his tone. _Things were going fine,_ that one beep meant.

"I've been pretty alright," Pico continued. The thing about Boyfriend was that, despite not speaking normally himself, he wanted to be _spoken to_ normally. It irked him to be misunderstood. "Head's been steady, haven't had too much trouble sleeping. I've- I've missed you."

It was a hard three words to say, and they came out sounding stiff. Boyfriend raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bo bop?" he said. _Are you serious?_ he meant.

"Duh," Pico said. Then, laughing a tiny bit, "As much as I hate your guts, yeah."

Boyfriend laughed a little, too. But his hands were shoved deep into his pants pockets, and when Pico punched him lightly on the shoulder he cringed away.

 _He's only like that because of the death threats,_ a voice in Pico's head told him. _And because you pointed a gun at his face earlier. You're so stupid, you know that?_

"Shut _up,_ " Pico hissed under his breath. Boyfriend looked at him, and he shook his head. "Wasn't talking to you. Don't worry."

Boyfriend put a hand on his shoulder. Pico stiffened, but Boyfriend didn't take his hand away. The look on his face was sincere.

"Bo bop bo," he said. _I missed you, too._

He was a verbally stunted idiot with a big ego and no qualms against musically assaulting people... and yet his sweetness still shone through. Pico hated him for it.

But he'd never loved the kid more.

"I wish you could be mine again," he blurted, and immediately felt stupid. _What was he thinking, saying a thing like that?_

Oh, no, wait: he hadn't been thinking. Classic Pico, how very smooth.

Boyfriend was smiling, and Pico could almost tell that he was thinking the same thing.

But then he said "Beep beep" and pecked him on the lips, and Pico didn't know what to think anymore.

"You--" he started, but Boyfriend kissed him again. He grabbed a fistful of the kid's shirt and shoved him away. Boyfriend went staggering, falling on his ass and scraping his hands quite badly against the concrete.

 _"You_ _idiot!"_ Pico said, outraged, tears of rage and hurt forming in his eyes. He glared down at Boyfriend, who looked up at him, picking bloody gravel out of the heels of his hands. _"I bet you did that on purpose, didn't you? Just to get to me! Just to rip open old wounds, huh? HUH?"_

Pico kicked out at him again and again, sobbing under his breath. None of the kicks hit their target.

"You did that on purpose, did that on purpose, did that on purpose," he blubbered with each one. Eventually he fizzled out and stood, shoulders slumping, head down, bawling hoarsely.

Boyfriend got to his feet and dusted himself off, careful of his shredded, bloody hands. He pressed the fingertips-- which had been spared-- of one hand gingerly against Pico's hot, tear-tacky cheek.

"Beep," he said. Pico sniffed, swiping one sleeve across his runny nose.

"You're a damn liar," he said. Boyfriend shook his head.

 _"Beep,"_ he said again, more insistently.

"Quit trying to play with my heart," said Pico. "It's already been broken too many times."

Boyfriend sighed. Pico felt the kid throw his arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Beep bo beep," Boyfriend murmured in his ear, then placed a kiss right below it. He kissed him again, on the cheek, then again, on the corner of the mouth.

"I'm sorry about your hands," Pico said.

"Beep," Boyfriend said, and kissed him. His lips-- warm, slightly parted, dry-- against Pico's were like a soothing balm for Pico's heart.

They stayed like that for a while.


End file.
